


Fever

by arclla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arclla/pseuds/arclla
Summary: 曾作为GGAD本《Im Trubel noch ein leiser Kuss / 喧嚣中的一个轻吻》的guest，感谢 @Hilbert space 的慷慨解禁~配对：GGAD，犬狼提及，斯卡曼德骨科提及彩蛋：支持过犬狼3.0的GN们欢迎拿出手中的本子（不是）从时间线上来说，这篇应是3.0中收录过的犬狼冰火AU的最后一部分，然单独食用亦可。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Fever

蜡烛在床边投下一圈昏黄的光，像被太阳晒暖的海浪；汗水濡湿金银交织的长发，额角的阵痛难以预测。真龙不怕火，然而在少数情况下，高热会穿过北境人的胸膛，留下恼人的后遗症。

“你最好什么话都不要说。”盖勒特闭着眼睛也能勾勒出国王之手的笑容。

“这就开始了？”阿不思守着翻腾的热红酒，算着时间投下各种香料与药材，“沉默在你这儿从来都不作数。”

“缄默是美德。”国王翻了个身，面对散发香气的火炉。阿不思的红长发在火光下变得更为耀眼。简便起见，首相摘下了沉重的单片镜，此刻正眯眼瞧着量勺，嘴角的弧度和他想象的如出一辙。

“确实如此，”阿不思平静地转向他，“也希望你遵守它。”

“七国上下唯一一个敢让我闭嘴的；诸神偏偏把你给了我。”盖勒特低沉地笑了起来，困倦地眨着眼，“那该死的药还要多久才好？”

“马上。”阿不思用木勺将酒液舀进高脚杯，“鉴于你有力气说话了……谈些正事？”

“夏天能有什么正事？”盖勒特厌烦地阖上眼，坚定地往被单深处缩去，“摸摸你的领针，阿不思，我不是白给你薪水的。”

“实际上，我也觉得我拿得太多。”首相端着杯子走来。繁复精美的密尔蕾丝被银钩挂住，他掀开床幔，任夜间的凉风在房中穿梭。龙从雷妮丝蜷缩在首相塔下安睡，鼻息仿佛预示暴雨的雷声。夜色安然，街道上的人群逐渐散去，君临终于进入一天中最安静的时辰。

“得把雷妮丝送到龙穴。”盖勒特侧头听着塔下传来的隆隆声，“泰洛西的使者带来三枚龙蛋，送回龙石岛？”

“不用。龙穴离红堡太远了， 龙石岛则更加。既然雷妮丝能在盛夏厅里孵化，别的龙也不一定需要回到家乡。”阿不思弯腰仔细打量他，“比昨天好。我想你明早就能上朝了。”

“我恨你。”

“那么，对于财政大臣一职，我推荐斯拉格霍恩。”他在床边坐下，将冒着轻烟的杯子送到国王嘴边，“河湾地的金钥匙，也能为国库打开大门。”

“让他搜刮我的国库，好滋养自家花园里的玫瑰？”盖勒特接过酒杯啜饮，另一只手把玩起了首相的红长发，“铸币和税收会拖垮你吗，阿不思？”

“御前会议不可能永远维持现状。”他冷静地指出，“龙只能确保你脱离婚姻的束缚——恐怕时限并不是永远，提醒你；他们跟着你，总归要得到些什么，这个或者那个。”

“我知道你又要搬出旧镇和潮头岛的那一套……我很肯定，维斯特洛还没准备好迎接第二个春天。”盖勒特漫不经心地将他的头发绕在指尖，“从海政开始，你想提谁？”

“阿拉斯托。”阿不思无声地叹了口气，意料之中；“希望你没有对他太介怀。”

“不计较我烧毁了盛夏厅，也能毫不犹豫地用剑尖对准我的鼻子。”国王嗤笑一声表示应允，“我喜欢他。为何不让他当财政大臣？”

“让穆迪打理钱币？”阿不思几乎要笑出来了；一半是因为这句话，一半是因为头皮处传来的酥痒，“你不如教雷妮丝跳《狗熊与美少女》。”

“不许和我这么说话。”盖勒特伸手抚上他的右眼，疲倦地打着哈欠，“国王的尊严，是谁坚持的？”“它在你判我无罪后依旧赖在首相塔的那一刻起便烟消云散，”阿不思摇了摇头，睫毛在他的掌心中不住地颤动，“顺便一提，会议厅的床铺糟糕极了，我很想念我的四柱床。”

“我记得自己一直热爱与你分享东西，从夏日红到铁王座，”国王用拇指抚着他眼下的青黑，“也许是你自己的问题？”

“身兼数职，睡眠本身就是一个奢侈的事情，我不得不向你讨要另一个恩典。”阿不思起身远离他，在火炉边喝干瓶中的红酒，“多恩将成为我的起点。”

“红堡的书难道满足不了你？”盖勒特挑起了眉。那个被刻进大地的约定，他想起来了；春季的冷雨落在帐篷上，营地里充满了苦痛的呻吟。他们刚结束一场战斗，黑红的旗帜在国王塔顶猎猎飘舞。三叉戟河以北已被清扫干净，红龙雷妮丝取代了河畔散落的宝石，成为远至多恩的新传说。来自凯岩城的乌鸦带来一角焦黑的龙旗，狮子选择了风中的玫瑰——意料之中。

尚未加冕的新王将长剑擦拭完毕后开始用餐，他的学士正在炉边烘干衣物和地图。今晚恰逢新月，繁星被乌云密密遮去，急促的雨声是夜间行动的最佳掩护。

“我仍然想听你重复一遍，”指尖划过高尚之厅和屈膝之栈组成的名义上的封锁线，落在行动的中点，阿不思的眼睛在火光的照耀下闪闪发亮，“我们的计划是？”

“起码让我吃完饭。”盖勒特叹了口气，将面包扔回盘子里，“我和雷妮丝于狼时出发，到奔流城和我叔叔汇合，然后去烧狮子的尾巴。感谢旧神，我的女孩儿飞起来比鸽子还要轻巧。

而你，留在原地准备迎接蓝叉河来的第二批补给。这场雨要下小半个月，君临的三色党们巴不得能喘口气；我不在的时候由你领兵，派探子到盐场镇严密监视螃蟹湾的动向，有机会的话，得到女泉城的支持。”

“我更适合到奔流城去。”学士摇了摇头，“雷妮丝喜欢我，我能飞得和你一样好；他们跟随的是你，不是我。”

“喜欢你的人比喜欢我的人更多，阿不思，”不被承认的王大笑出声，“另外，你要感谢你的瓦雷利亚血统——任谁瞧瞧你的眼睛就知道了——但那不完全是雷妮丝爱你的理由。不，阿不思，这得由我去，无意冒犯；降落在塔顶的巨龙，背上坐着的只能是国王。”

“如你所愿。”阿不思叹了口气，将地图折好放在一边，“解决了狮子，我们甚至可以在夺得河湾地之前进入君临。风玫瑰们的兵力不足五千，据我所知，他们甚至弄丢了自己的王太子。”

“好消息越来越多了。”盖勒特耸了耸肩，“多恩的朋友们很合作，高庭动弹不得，唯一需要担心的是风息堡，非常巧合地，他们也弄丢了自己的继承人。他们和君临的距离与我们的一样；然而我们有盛夏厅，还有雷妮丝。”

“波特家也？”

“记得提醒我发两道特赦。”

“看起来，唯一需要担心的就是那场可能出现的决斗？”

“我的表亲们从不和别人决斗，”盖勒特笑着看向他，“他们宁愿上断头台。”

“那么，春天即将结束。”这个预言不需要白鸦来证实，龙的翅膀早已扇起变更季节的东风；终于在摆着晚餐的小桌前坐下，学士掰开面包，脸上浮现出一丝笑意：“我要向你讨一件东西，在成功之后。”

“你尽可以现在提出要求。”盖勒特咬下一大块鹿肉，油脂滴在前襟上，“我无法对你说不，你知道的。”

“王冠是它的前提。”学士认真地看着他，“我要向你讨要一份七王国的通行证。”

“到那时应该只有一个王国了。”盖勒特耸耸肩，“学城的烙印，我早该想到。”

“‘我被赐予它们，我去挣取它们，终有一天我用得上它们。’”学士露出一个了然的笑容，“这也是你选择我的原因，不是么？”

盖勒特无法对那种笑容说不。他思忖了片刻，用树枝在泥土上划下一道直线：  
“以过去的，现在的，将来的国王名义发誓，阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布赖恩·邓布利多将拥有打开王国上下所有书库的龙晶钥匙；他有权了解一切激发他好奇心的事物，有权越过所有真相的壁垒，直至他心满意足，或者国王身死，王座陨落。”

他们几乎同时将这个誓言复述完毕。

“为什么是现在？”不乐意地，几乎是焦躁地，国王坐直了身子，紧紧盯住首相的蓝眼睛，“我以为那是很久之后的事情。”

“就像陛下您说的，”阿不思眨了眨眼，“夏天能有什么正事呢？”

Extra I

王座厅的四面墙壁上插满了火把；灯油的香味有如实质，靠近铁王座的大臣们全都昏昏欲睡了。总主教捧着盛有圣油的金盘不安地站在台阶下方：从没有过这样的事，这些北方人……

北方人按着腰间的长剑踏上红毯；他的目光冷得像士兵濒死前看到的月亮。

“陛下。”胖胖的总管暗自呼出一口气来，急忙上前，“都准备好了，可以随时开始。”

“现在。”盖勒特兴趣缺缺地挥退他，余光瞥见身旁同伴的发间夹杂着一枚红叶，不由得伸出手去：“你把旧神带到铁王座跟前了，阿不思。”

身着灰袍的红发男人最后一次调整鼻梁上的单片镜，歪头躲开了国王的手：“总主教大人已经等了很久，如果您能……”

鲜红披风翻滚如海浪。国王沿着红毯大步向前，漆黑如墨的天鹅绒长袍使他像极了自己的那把瓦雷利亚长剑‘梦火’。阿不思落后三步，绣有金线的灰色长袍下摆沾了一些泥土；连绵不绝的春雨使神木林的土壤格外粘润，他们天刚亮的时候就已经待在那儿了。

铁王座在七神见证之前便已经有所归属，这比所有人预料到的都早。

“你曾要我在心树前读信，因为旧神无所不知。”两个男人并肩站在长满烟梅藤的心树跟前，红长发的那位声音低沉和缓，“现在我们到这儿了，从国王大道。”

“从国王大道。”盖勒特.格林德沃抬头望着扑簌作响的红叶，枝桠间的晨光轻轻地落在他的发梢上，“我的确不需要你作为我的大学士了。”

“让时间证明我的选择是对的。”阿不思.邓布利多伸手抚上胸前的黄金领针；赦免之后姓氏得到恢复，然而距离他习惯‘邓布利多大人’这个称呼还有很久。

“不需要。”国王露出一个懒洋洋的笑容，“我总是对的，你知道。”

阿不思.邓布利多在脑海中无数次描摹过王座厅的形状，每一次都和眼下的同样真实；他跟随国王走过由人群组成的通道，路过一个个巨大的，光洁的龙的颅骨，他看着他伴随过的人的背影，刀削一般的肩脊曾经覆满永不融化的雪花；他看着立在终点的，闪着寒光的钢铁王座，历代国王的鲜血深深地沁入其中，然而它将首次品尝干渴的滋味：王座不会从盖勒特.格林德沃那里得到一滴血。

金发的年轻人在台阶下停驻，等待总主教给他涂抹圣油并施以祝福；年迈的主教比他足足矮了两个头，然而国王没有弯腰的意愿，他不得不踮起脚尖，才能勉强完成仪式。七神的祷词依次念诵完毕，御林铁卫队长宣告盖勒特.格林德沃一世正式加冕为安达尔人，洛伊拿人和先民的国王，七大王国统治者，全境守护者；总管呈上放有黑铁王冠的天鹅绒垫，但是—— 

“不。”盖勒特向前伸出手去，“这顶王冠是我自己挣来的，没人能为我戴上它。”

除了你。

即将上任的国王之手抬头对上了那双和自己如出一辙的蓝眼睛；眼尖的人早已发现那枚领针，议论声逐渐蔓延开来，仿佛一锅翻腾的蜜酒。

盖勒特注视着台阶下的人：最出色的同伴，用剑和他用得一样好；无所不知，烛光一路燃进夜的最深处；下颌的旧伤疤，前朝的金袍队长至死都不一名学士竟能将自己挑落马下；他曾站在自己的城堡上俯视他，雪片落在被火亲吻过的长发上，眼睛却比永冬之地的冰川还要湛蓝。他们的胜利得益于渡鸦，羽毛笔，龙，数不清的野心家，次子和希求荣誉的傻瓜；记在王冠下的血债每天都在增加，诅咒比祝福还要多。他们的胜利从来都不是因为奇迹，他不需要它也能走完那条路；然而他没有自大到否认奇迹的存在：白鸟用双翅带来四季的讯息，也指引他找到那个早已注定的人。

国王将冠冕稳稳地放在自己的额上，伸手把台下的人拽了上来。“你也得和它打个招呼，”贵族开始依次上前行礼，盖勒特俯视着泱泱人群，用肩膀抵了抵他的，“今后你坐上去的次数不会少。”

Extra II

阿不思.邓布利多把青亭岛的金色甜酒倒在糖块上，纽特.斯卡曼德点燃了整个碗。

“你永远也想不到这些热爱甜食的人能做出什么来。”盖勒特.格林德沃挑剔地打量着整张桌子，“先说好，我不要喝。”

“你是国王，没人能强迫你做任何事。”命名日的主角笑眯眯地看着眼前跃动的火焰，“特修斯，把樱桃拿过来好吗？”

“——老师，”纽特被突然凑近的厨师吓了一跳；拥有古铜色脸庞的多恩人快速嘱咐了些什么，年轻的骑士不住点头，“老师，”他稍微提高了嗓音，以求盖过吵嚷的他人，“他说要等火焰熄灭后再放樱桃，否则会烧焦的。”

“显然该在它燃烧的时候，这样香味都到酒里去了。”特修斯把怀里的水晶碗整个倒空；圆滚滚的果实在酒液和糖浆的混合物里缓慢沉浮，表皮呈现出血的色泽。高个骑士满意地吹了声口哨：“这才是做热糖酒的正确步骤。记得把这个告诉你的多恩朋友，小弟。”

“在你们进行例行的兄长教育的时候，”将纽特从尴尬境地中解救出来的竟然是国王，“这个碗就要被烧干了。”

“让我来把火弄灭。”鲁伯.海格粗声粗气地宣布，将满满一瓶的琥珀甜酒尽数倒入。火焰变红了；它在碗边愉快地颤动着，糖块的残余缓缓沉入滚烫的酒液，气泡翻滚，空气中传来一股浓郁的甜味。

“好了！”首相大人满意地举起长柄勺，“把你们的杯子传过来。”

“这种酒的毒性十分剧烈，”随从帮他把酒杯拿到长桌的另一端，盖勒特假装没有看见；他向米勒娃.麦格侧过头，“夫人，我劝您不要喝，它带来的宿醉比龙炎更糟糕。”

“我相信首相大人的手艺远没有您描述得那么可怕。”麦格不为所动地盯着远处；盖勒特知道，她还没有原谅他曾把阿不思关进地牢的举动，这不怪她。那场比武审判起码解决了一个长久的疑问，他一点儿也不后悔。

滚烫的酒杯被端回面前；盖勒特看着不远处的瘦长身影，向守在门口的白袍使了个眼色。

门被重新推开的时候，阿不思.邓布利多几乎要被礼物淹没：来自斯卡曼德家的《玉海拾遗》十卷，用红金相间的缎带捆得整整齐齐；鲁伯.海格亲手鞣制的兽皮大衣，高个子骄傲地向他展示被酸液灼伤的手指；金匠新制的橡树果纹章，来自米勒娃.麦格，这位可敬的女士在呈上礼物的时候破天荒地脸红了；艾林谷，风暴地，西境，河湾地，恨他和爱他的人都送来令人惊异的珍宝，然而最意想不到的是来自长城的三卷手稿：阿不思翻开封面再次确认，扉页上的落款不是莱姆斯，而是小天狼星。

盖勒特从御林铁卫的怀中接过天鹅绒软垫：他尽量不去惊醒垫子上沉睡的东西。

“哎呀，你还记得那三个小家伙吗，去了长城的？”阿不思愉快地审视着手稿中的地图，“猜猜这几本是谁写的？”

“莱姆斯，你喜欢的那个小学士。”盖勒特托着垫子往长桌那头走去；看到垫子的人都屏住了呼吸，他示意他们保持安静，“他给你寄了自己写的书？”

“错了。”阿不思笑着翻过下一页，他总是很容易被书迷住，“是小天狼星。”

“我的表侄？”盖勒特压抑住大笑，捧着垫子的手猛地抖了一下，“难道长城冷得让他收起了剑，拿起了笔？”

“这些……显然都是在他到达长城前发生的事情，”阿不思惊讶地挑起了眉；他前后翻动着，对比着，一个惊奇的结论逐渐成型，“你知道他去过——”

垫子上的来客觉得自己睡够了；它用尚且细弱的后腿支起自己，黄金般的双眼捕捉到一抹深红色。

“……哦。”阿不思缓慢地眨了眨眼；纽特帮他把手中的书和《玉海拾遗》放在一起。

“孵化时温度不够高，因此没法长得很大，也比他的姐妹们更温和。”盖勒特饶有兴致地打量眼前的人的神色，“和你的命名日礼物打个招呼，嗯？”

“没人告诉我那三只龙蛋已经孵化了。”阿不思快步上前；单片镜从鼻梁上滑落，但他毫无感觉，“我不该有自己的龙，盖尔。”

“只有在提出反对意见的时候才会叫我盖尔。”国王翻了个白眼，单手从龙腹下方将它托起，“去，见见你的新妈妈。”

鳞甲红亮的小家伙将鼻子凑向前方嗅闻；阿不思无可奈何地伸出一根食指，挠了挠它的下巴：

“恨我的人将变得更多。”

“再多也多不过讨厌我的人，阿尔。”盖勒特露齿一笑，将幼龙放在他的肩上，“平时的防火措施仍然要做好；也许对你格外温顺，但它可不是羊羔。”

“有名字么？”国王在他的额角落下一吻；众人早已习以为常，此刻纷纷转过身去装作发起一场讨论，特修斯一边大声说着“盛夏群岛的水果酒才好呢！”一边遮住纽特的眼睛；米勒娃在海格的肩膀上推了一把，后者这才恋恋不舍地将目光从幼龙上移开。

“盖尔。”阿不思半心半意地皱起了眉；幼龙被光洁的红长发吸引，发出了鸟鸣般的叫声，盖勒特喂它吃了一片肉干，将盛有口粮的布袋交到他的手里：

“叫它福克斯。”

End

*大量参考《游侠王子》和《公主与王后》，热糖酒的制作方法来自赫尔岑的《往事与随想（卷一）》，所有设定from Maritimus，感谢她的机智与耐心~

希望以后还有机会在这个au里继续幻想这些人的故事，中秋节快乐。


End file.
